The new Sutera cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce plants of Sutera cordata with compact habits and large flowers. The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Sutera cordata ‘cv.5-259.’ The pollen parent is unknown, as ‘Dancop26’ is a result of a planned open pollination in which the pollen parent is impossible to distinguish. The new variety was discovered in May 2006 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from that crossing, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DANCOP26’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in June 2006 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.